


A Whisper

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Admissions, F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over-stressed and unthinking, Cat tells Kara something she wished she could take back, but what Cat hears afterwards leads to a revelation about her relationship with her assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheTellerOfUs on tumblr. Writing for SuperCat came easier than I expected it to. I hope you enjoy

She pretends not to hear it. She knows she shouldn’t have heard it. That it should have been so quiet her pitiful human ears shouldn’t have heard it. But she did. What did she do now? Did she…no, she shouldn’t remark on it. That would be uncalled for. Unprofessional. Yet her mind was swarming with those four words and her heart fluttered each time she recalled them.

A smile bloomed on her face at the memory, despite the harsh coming about that had made its face known. She had been in a particularly sour mood, yelled at her assistant, claimed she didn’t need her, that there was nothing but their job between them. And then those words slipped out.

So quiet and honest, heartbroken and painful. It froze her in place as she watched the woman leave. She wanted to race after her, spin her, and smash their lips together in a passion she hadn’t felt for any of the men she had dated of late. She knew what she felt for her assistant, knew what her therapist said was absolutely true, but she had never admitted in such specific terms her feelings. Hearing those words made it all click into place and the world felt right.

She found herself in a remarkably nice part of town, nothing like she had expected it to be considering how poorly her assistant was paid. Did she get help in paying for her apartment? More importantly, she thought as she gulped and approached the door, did she know she was coming? Surely she must have heard her, sought through the walls to view who came this late at night.

For the second time that night, she paused on the spot, hand raised in preparation to knock yet, she couldn’t move. Not yet. She released the breath she had been holding and swiftly rapped on the door twice. Her breath hitched as time seemed to slow around her in anticipation for the door to open.

And when it did, her heart sunk into her stomach. She had been crying and eating ice cream, probably pizza beforehand thanks to the light smell from her breath.

“Miss. Grant,” she muttered, not moving.

“Kara…” Cat breathed out, half in concern and half in awe. The taller woman never ceased to look stunningly gorgeous, her golden hair shining no matter the light, her blue eyes brighter than the clearest of skies. It was a surprise it took her this long to realize her feelings in full for her assistant. And to know that the affection she held for the girl in a cape was now combined with the incredible woman in front of her she had been privy to gaze upon every day for who knows how long now, was satisfying.

Staring contest ended with Kara looking down at the floorboards, she stepped aside. Cat entered slowly, taking in the appearance of Kara’s apartment with guarded approval. Much better a place than she had ever imagined her maintaining. 

“What…what do you want, Miss. Grant?” Kara asked, trying to put on a brave face, but thoroughly unable to look Cat in the eyes.

Cat turned around and felt that shock through her heart again. She made Kara look like that, to feel that wretched. Worrying her lip between her teeth for several moments as she contemplated her response, Cat took a few steps closer to Kara.

“I heard you,” she finally spoke.

Kara looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. “Hear…heard wha…what?“ she stuttered. Cat refrained from smiling at her fumbling for words. It was endearing.

“I love you too,” Cat responded, standing on tiptoe to capture Kara’s lips softly. Nothing too probing, not yet. She was still about two percent second-guessing herself that she had heard Kara wrong in the office many hours before.

Blue eyes stared back at her, impressively wide in shock, her mouth agape. “What was that?” Kara asked dumbly.

“That was a kiss, Kara,” Cat said calmly. Kara searched her green eyes for a hidden meaning, her true intent, anything, but all she saw was patient understanding and…affection.

Kara took a step closer to Cat, a hand coming up tentatively to push a blonde curl from Cat’s face. “I’d…like to do that again. If I may?” ever the meek, polite woman. Cat’s face finally broke out into a soft smile and she nodded. Kara’s face lit up in joy as she leaned down to kiss Cat again. Their second kiss. The first of many. All thanks to the whisper of four little words…

 _But_ … _I love you._


End file.
